Our Little Family
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and forty-nine: It all comes down to a decision, to suck it up and be brave for all of them.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

_So in cycle 18 (days 358-378), for the one-year anniversary of Gleekathon, I did POV Swaps/Prequels/Sequels of favorite stories of mine from throughout the first year. However as I had to plan ahead, I had to cut off at a certain point, even though the year wasn't technically over. So I wanted to include the stories between the cut-off point and the start of cycle 18, so here we are. There will be six of them: 2 POV swaps, 2 prequels, 2 sequels :)  
**Today's story** is a Prequel to #342 "For You, For Her, For Us" a Puck/Quinn story originally posted September 28th 2010_

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness... Been sick, not much sleep... O:-)_

* * *

**"Our Little Family"  
Quinn, Puck/Quinn **

She sat there for a while, just staring at her phone. She'd gone off to the park, needing to leave the Hudsons' home. She knew they'd never kick her out… They weren't that kind of people. But it was just bad, for all of them, and so she didn't spend more time there than she had to. On that day, there was something else she had to do.

Deep down she had known this was where things would end up, eventually, but she tried not to think about it too much… It was going to be her last resort, so what happened if they said no? The rest of it, it didn't matter, not when it was held up against the other options: staying, keeping her finger in the wound, or finding herself pregnant and homeless…

She had to do it, had to… Her phone was flipped open and shut a good six or seven times before she dialled up Puck's cell… No answer. She sighed… She could have waited, but… her nerves begged that she at least try something more. So she dialled for his home.

"Hello?" a little girl's voice answered. It caught Quinn by surprise, but at the same time she did relax a bit.

"Sarah, right?" she asked, and got a sound in response. "Is P… Is Noah home?"

"No, he's, uh… Oh, he's cleaning a pool at…" the girl thought. "He's at the Dunns'." Quinn sat there for a moment, unsure what to do. She had to follow through on this… She wasn't going to sit in the park all day…

"Can you tell me the address?" Sarah had to find it on a sheet Puck had left at home, in case they needed to find him. Once she had it, she read it off to Quinn.

So then she had it… She knew where he was… Now what?

She'd told him she was going to do this on her own. He'd stood up, came to her and said he'd look out for her and their baby, and what had she done? She'd gone and said no. She still believed what she'd told him, she did… But her circumstances didn't agree with her wishes. So she just had to look beyond what she'd wanted and look out for the both of them, the baby and herself.

She was determined to do as she'd said she would, and there was one aspect that concerned her… awkwardly so… Living with Noah Puckerman… She wasn't blind, wasn't unfeeling…. What had happened between them, it wasn't a fling. For the longest time after that, she'd tried to ignore it, and then he'd gone and worked that 'Puckerman charm' and then she'd considered giving him a chance… He'd let her down…

Now she was going to be living with him, while her belly grew and their baby kicked… Idyllic little setting… She could have all the self-control in the world… She'd be at the mercy of the one-two punch of hormones and 'the charm…' It'd take strength… She had little of it left…

She left the park, started toward the Dunns'… It was nearby. She had a good seven minutes left if she wanted to change her mind… She wouldn't. She knew what needed to be done, and she could grasp that. The part that gave her trouble was her pride. It had been draining little by little, and now playing house with Puck was going to fix that? Hardly…

She stopped for a minute and reminded herself… This was the right thing to do.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
